The present invention relates to a hollow plastic section with embedded metallic reinforcement, and more particularly to a frame section for windows or doors.
German utility model DE-GM 81 11 425 describes a plastic frame section in which the fiber-reinforced plastic bands are either embedded in the outer walls or secured to the inner side of the outer wall by a foamed core or by glue. Attachment of these fiber-reinforced plastic bands is realized solely by the adhesion between the individual materials. This adhesion is effected by an adhesive action of the frame materials with the reinforcement bands and between the reinforcement band and the foamed core. This adhesion through gluing or forced connection is insufficient in conjunction with the force transfer through dynamic loads upon the hollow plastic section in order to ensure the shearing strength between the reinforcement band and the frame section.
Furthermore, the known frame profile has an interior chamber of large cross section so that a heat convection flow may form in this large-volume inner space and impair the heat insulation.
German Pat. No. DE 28 33 738 A1 discloses a further plastic frame section having plastic walls bounding a large-volume inner chamber which accommodates tubular reinforcement sections extending across the inner width of the inner chamber and resting against the inside surfaces of the chamber walls. These tubular metal sections form a good heat conductor between the outer surfaces of the frame section. Further impairing a heat insulation is the formation of a heat convection flow in the large-volume inner space and the presence of a heat radiation from the metallic surfaces.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved hollow plastic section which obviates prior art shortcomings and which is so configured that a high heat insulation as well as a great static stress-absorbing capability are realized in a simple manner.